William's sister
by buddytiggy
Summary: Alright, let's try this again... This is still a work in progress. There will be three stories coinsiding with this one. William's little sister comes from America to visit! See what chaos she can stir up when she throws a wild party. There will be new characters and most of the ones we all love and know. Any suggestions, don't be afraid to mail me them in a PM. Enjoy, and LYAO


In the morning with Grell and William making breakfast. William gets a call on his cell phone. It is Willow. William leaves Grell to talk to Willlow. Grell grabs the box of pancake mix. Willow tells William that she will be taking a week off next month to come down and visit him for it has been too long and she misses him. Stating that it has been five years. To which William thinks is not long enough. They say good bye and William goes back to the kitchen to find Grell sitting there with no plate after stating that he needed to work on his feminine figure. He then goes to his room to read before they have to go to work. William eats the pancakes not really tasting them due to his mind being on his sister coming over for a visit. He goes to grab his coat and his scythe when his stomach starts acting up from breakfast. He looks into Grell's room to see he is reading a book called _How to make a man happy. _William asks Grell what he put in the pancakes to which Grell waves his hand in the air, not putting the book down saying that he followed the box's instructions exactly. Grell realized he needed the directions, so he grabbed the pancake box. but instead of that box he instead grabbed one of noodle, and following the directions, he boiled the pancake mix. But since it didn't look right he threw it in a skillet and fried it for a while until they looked normal.

Willow comes one month earlier then she said she was going to over the phone that day. William was going to start preparing himself mentally for her visit, seeing as how she can be quite a handful and more than a little stressful. She carries around her 'Willy Wig' so she can make fun of him at her branch when girls ask her about him. (He is 'famous' over there in America.) When William leaves his office to use the restroom, she sneaks in to get his scythe. She takes it while he is in the bathroom complaining about Grells cooking.

Willow takes his scythe and jacket, hides her blazer in his closet on the top shelf, then walks out of his tests how he pushes up his glasses with the scythe and ends up poking her eye which becomes blood shot and tears up for a bit cussing and cursing the scythe & William's use of it to push up his glasses all the while. Once she has her eye problem under control she goes out into the work place walking along the cubicles brooding and accentuating his moodiness, the frown on his face, as she stomps her feet as she walks. Finally she comes to a brake in the cubicles where there is a table. She carefully leans his scythe against the table, stands on top of it and asks for everyone's attention. Once she has it and everyone is quiet after much eye glaring, "We are having a party tonight, bring whom ever you wish. Also, you are all free to go home now. No more work for the rest of the day." Every one is quiet until she gets off the table and then everyone starts hooting and hollering. Ronald starts yelling "Beer!" several times.

William, in the bathroom wonders what is going on. He finishes up then opens the bathroom door. Willow quickly runs to Grells office, opens then door then crawls in.

Grell is looking at sexy pictures of Bassy in a picture book he has. He hears the door open and close, but no one there. He shrugs his shoulders and goes back to looking at the pictures until he feels something by his feet. He jumps up with a squeak then looks under his desk to find 'William' there. "Will, what are you doing under there?"

"Sit down, Grell," She instructs. Grell does so then blushes deeply as he feels Willow try to readjust herself under the desk, putting her hands on Grell's thighs.

"William, what are you doing?" Grell asks in a sexy whisper.

"I'm under your desk, what do you think I'm doing?" She spits back at him.

"Oh, William! I knew you would come around!" He begins to undo his pants when Willow starts freaking out.

"What are you doing?" She squeaks out, her face turning red.

"Willow?" Grell screams suprised quickly doing his pants up again.

"Yes, now be quiet. I'm sure William will be coming in soon. I sent everyone home. He's going to be pissed!"

"Oh, alright dear." A moment of silence, "While your down there," Grell says suggestively

"Don't even think about it!" Willow hisses back.

"I was just going to ask you to tie my shoe." Grell whines back. Suddenly the door to his office opens and William storms in.

"Oh, hello William," Grell says with a smile scrambling to cover up the book and the doodles with the three sheets of paperwork he actually did in the last five hours.

"Your still here? Thats surprising, do you know where every one else went?"

"Not a clue dear. I haven't heard anything in over three hours."

"Grell, your hiding something." William starts to suspect his sister stopped by and thats why every one is gone. He wants to know what Grell knows, for that he will have to flirt. He goes behind Grell's chair and starts running his finger's through Grell's hair. Grell goes ridged as a board with suprise at the action.

"William, what are you doing?" Grell stutters.

"Your hair, it's so beautiful today, Grell." William sniffs the air, "Did you use hair spray this morning? I smell hair spray."

"Oh, you know me, must have that hair spray to keep the frizzies away." Grell laughs nervously.

"Hm, thats odd. I thought you didn't use hair spray. Also, why is my scythe in here?" William leans over and whispers seductively in Grell's ear, "You weren't being a naughty girl and using it, were you?" Grell starts shaking at that, he can't take much more. William knows this, he runs a finger nail up Grell's throat, "Now, Grell. Tell me, where is she?"

Grell cracks, "Under the desk!" William stops his act, shoves Grell out of the way and see's Willow trying not to laugh under the desk.

"Willow, where are all my workers?" He sneers, staring down his sister.

"Why I don't know, dear brother." She smiles sweetly up at him.

Sighing, he puts his hand to his forehead and says, "Fine, let me rephrase that. Why are my employees gone?"

"Thats a very good question. I'm sure there's an answer somewhere," Getting a sarcastic grin on her face she looks her brother in the eye, "Maybe you can find it up your ass."

Grabbing her by his jacket she is wearing, he pulls her out from under the desk, "Very funny, now tell," He says impatiently, "Seriously, Willow, where are all my workers?"

"They left. Just got up and left. They were all really excited about something," she shrugs.

He sighs of frustration, and takes a deep breath to calm himself, "Willow, what did you do?"

"Are you sure you want me to tell you?"

"Why else would I ask?"

"Because you can't find the answer up your ass."

"WILLOW!"

"I..." She pretends to go into a coughing fit, fitting words between.

"I can't understand you when you have your hand over your mouth," He says getting closer to her face, "Now tell me, Willow, why are they gone?"

"I don't know, suddenly some guy started shouting something about beer, and next thing your know they're talking about a party. I don't know. I couldn't tell ya'."

He looks down, annoyed, "Ronald." He growls in disgust.

"So it looks like there's a party...Oh damn, look at the time!" She looks at her bare wrist, "Grell and I have a lot to do!"

"We do?" He asks trying to get his feet back to the ground after having them thrown over his head.

"Yes," She snarls back at him, "We do... lots, and lots of stuff to do."

"Oh, alright...I guess we're going. Let me get my jacket." Finally getting to his feet, he reaches for his jacket, "Well, I hope you don't mind, William, but it looks like I'll be leaving as well."

"It's not like it really matters. No work is getting done today, any way." He growls, looking depressed.

"Alright, are you ready Willow?" Grell asks getting his coat on, reaching for the door.

"Um, ya...I ...lets go." she looks over her shoulder as she leaves feeling a small stab of remorse as she closes the door.

Ten minutes later, William gets a knock on his office door. Willow peeks her head in, "Um...Can I come in?"

"What ever, your going to do what you want any way. Have I ever been able to stop you before?" He asks not looking up from his desk.

"No, not really." She says flippantly, "But seriously, I do feel bad about before... So, I brought you beer!" She says excitedly acting like it will solve everything, but knowing he doesn't even touch alcohol, "And don't let ANYONE see it." She says hiding it in his closet.

"And why should I?"

"Because if you don't, I'll post this on the internet." She holds up her phone and presses the play button.

The video begins with a strained voice, more yelling then singing out the notes. Suddenly light floods the screen, and you see William jump out in front of his mirror, wearing nothing but his white, froggie boxers, holding up his hand, as he sings, "Alright, stop! Willy time!" Imitating MC Hammer, he then puts his arms up in front of his chest, and starts wiggeling his legs, singing, "doh doh dee doh-doh dee doh-doh dee doh CAN'T TOUCH THIS!"He then looks up, seeing Willow in the mirror, "**WHAT ARE YOU DOING? SHUT THAT THING OFF!"** He shouts running toward her, "Havn't you ever heard of privacy?!" All that is seen is blurs of color and the sound of Willow's menacle laughter. The screen goes black once again as the video comes to an end.

"Fine, I'll keep it hidden," William agrees defeated, looking back down at his desk, trying to hide the blush adorning his face.

Willow finally puts her phone away after watching the video a few more times, laughing.

"What are you still doing here, besides annoying me?" William asks, venom in his voice, tapping his pencil on his desk.

She looks up suddenly remembering why she came, "Oh, um...I am really sorry, I really am, about letting all your workers leave when I didn't realize how much work your branch was behind on,"

"Yes...thanks for that." His voice dripping with loathing.

"I thought I would help you get caught up," She says with a kind smile, that actually shows how bad she feels.

William scoffs, "I don't see how thats possible any more, seeing as how all the workers are gone now. But if you insist, some help would be appreciated," He says through clenched teeth.

"Alright then," Says Willow, "I'll just go find a cubical and start there," She says opening the door.

Looking around, with a lost looking on her face, "Where should I start," She whispers to her self.

William rolls his eyes, then suddenly a horrifying thought stricks his brain, "Um...Willow, what is work like for you back in America?" He questions, worriedly.

Going through his mind are images of his sister, sitting at a desk folding her paper work into air planes, then proceeding to throw them at a red bullseye on a picture of William's face.

He see's her creating a town, out of her paperwork, with sky scrapers included, then taking one of her airplanes playing with it around her head, adding sound effects like a child would do. Then taking a lighter out of her pocket, she flicks it on, and proceeds to light the plane on fire. Making squealing and screaming sounds as if there are people trapped inside burning to death. She then throws the plane into one of the paperwork sky scrapers, lighting that on fire. Then watching her paperwork town burn to ashes while she laughs manically, stomping around roaring like some crazed demon. Outside her open office door, he sees a naked man streaking past, screaming, "It's the end of the world!" As only crazy, wild Americans would do. Another grubby looking person sitting in a corner, holding a sign, stating **Jesus is the one**, shouting, "Christ shall save us all! Repent and thou shall be saved!"

"Dear God," William shivers at what he is about to witness letting his sister help him.

"Well, pretty normal, really." She shrugs not turning around and seeing the look of pure terror on her brother's face, "Nothing too special...I guess I'll get to work now." She begins to walk away, her Willy wig swishing with each step.

"Oh God, what have I subjected my work place...No! All of England to?" He asks himself, pail and sweating, closing the door to his office. Not wanting to witness the horrors that are about to take place.

Sitting back down, he tries to focus on his work and try to ignore his imagination. After a few minutes of just staring at his untouched paperwork, he can't take it any more. He creeps to the door and quietly opens it peeking outside. To see Willow sitting there, shuffling papers around, looking clueless as if she can't understand what she's looking at. Sighing irritably, at her doing nothing, but immensely relieved that it's not as bad as he imagined, he closes the door, not wanting to look at the pathetic display of his sister's incompetence. Sitting back down at his desk he can finally return to work, only to have the door nob turn.

Looking up he see's Ronald's head poking in, "Beer?" He asks like an adorable child.

Willam's head whips up, "NO!" He shouts before Ronald can say anything else, "If you even take ONE LOOK at that beer, I will stick you in an office in a wing where there are NO women!"

"Beer," Ronald sniffles, dejectedly as he goes to close the door.

"Wait a moment, Ronald. Why are you so desperate for this beer?" William questions, "Don't you drink it every day any way?"

"Well, you see, I was kicked out of my favorite bar for hitting on the bar tender. Apparently he didn't like that very much."

"He?" William asks completely and utterly aghast.

"I was drunk, ok!" Ronald shouts back defiantly slamming door. Loud foot steps are heard stomping away with a dejected sigh, "Beer."

"Honestly, doesn't he realize he can just go to a liqueur store and buy some there?" William mutters to himself shaking his head, looking back down at his work.

Wondering what his sister is up to, hearing a small clicking sound repeatedly, he again opens the door only to find her smiling sadistically, holding paper work up in front of her face, while clicking a lighter on and off in her other hand.

Slamming the door shut in horror, he runs back to his desk wanting to immerse himself in his own work, trying to forget what he just saw.

Finally William manages to get three sheets of paper work completed when he starts to hear rapid shuffling of paper outside the door. Suddenly his mind races back to the image of his sister making a paper work town, _All the paper work, gone! I'll have to do over time for the rest of my life! Why did I let her help me?_ William screams in his head as his mind races with images of his sister burning all the paper work, or ripping it up into tiny pieces and throwing it in the air, crushing them into little balls and throwing them around the office knocking things over. He tries to get back to work, fighting agianst his imagination, trying to tell himself that not what's actually happening.

After an hour, the sound suddenly stops. William breaths a sigh of relief, as he slumps back into his chair and again begins on his work, pushing all thoughts of his sister out of his mind. Twenty minutes later, his nightmare comes true. He hears Willow clicking her lighter on and off as she makes small screaming sounds, then a loud bump, followed by loud yelling, growling and low screaming. William runs to the door, slams it open to find his sister, dancing on one of the desks with ear buds in. She's taking off her button up shirt, revealing her white tank-top underneath and then proceeds to swing it above her head yelling, "Ya! Take it off!" William again slams the door shut, not wanting to know what his sister would be taking off next. Again he sits at his desk and tries concentrating on his work.

An hour later he finally finishes the rest, not realizing when the noise from outside stopped. He gets from his chair, slowly opens the door to see the top of Willow's head. He quietly walks over to her and notices a large stacks of paper work on the side of her desk, flowing onto the floor, all the paperclips arranged in an order that spells out the word EFFICIENCY.

"Efficiency, really?" He questions making Willow jump at the sound of his voice, interrupting her from her book.

"Efficiency?" Suddenly it hits her, she laughs nervously messing up the paper clips on the piles of paperwork, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Right..." William questions, rasing an eyebrow at his sisters strange behavior, "For helping me with the paperwork and actually getting it done, I guess I have to reward you." William smiles pulling a chair to sit next to his sister in the small cubical.

"Really?" Willow's eyes grow big with sparkles in them, like a small child learning about Santa clause for the first time.

"Yes, but don't let it get too out of control,"

"I won't!" Willow jumps out of the chair, letting it fly back and races off before turning around, running back to her brother, hugging him and giving him a quick kiss on the check, opening his small closet and grabbing her 'willy jacket' from the top shelf before dashing off again screaming "PARTY!"

"I hope I don't regret it." William says to himself as his smile fades.

Running out the door, she thinks of the perfect plan. She smiles wickedly as she reaches the door to the apartment complex.

A voice emanates from the other side of one of the many apartment doors as Grell sings,"London bridges falling down, falling down, falling down," **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!** "Who is it?" Grell asks walking toward the door.

"It's me, Grell. Open the door." She says in her best William voice.

"Oh, hello William. Why don't you have your key with you today?" Grell asks stepping aside to let William in.

"I left it at work by mistake,"

"Oh, alright. So do you have any plans for tonight?" Grell asks seductively.

"Yes I do. Please get on the bed,"

"Oh, alright!" Grell runs into his bed room and flops on the bed, hands up above his head. Willow throws her blazer into the corner she was hidding behind her back before proceeding into the bedroom.

"Very good, Grell. Now stay like that," She says as she ties his hands to the bed frame with rope.

"Oh, William! I knew you would come around!" Grell exclaims, shaking his hips as Willow finishes up, making sure the knot is tied tight.

"No," Her voice switches back to what it normally sounds like, "I just wanted to go through your wardrobe," Willow smiles wickedly as she turns to open his closet door.

"WILLOW!?" Grell screams awe struck that she can sound just like her brother, "Why would you do something so cruel as dashing my dreams into the wall...against the bed...into wind!" He begins to make pitiful fake sobbing noises.

"Oh shut it already," Willow complains, turning around holding a red gown to her chest, "Your a grown man for Christ sake,"

"WOMAN!" Grell interjects.

"What ever. Pull yourself together," She yells back throwing the gown to the floor, "Far too much lace for my tastes." She then pulls another red gown out that takes up more then half his closet, "Thats so 18th century." She again tosses it to the floor.

"Would you stop throwing my gowns around!"

"No, and why do you have so MANY of them?" She questions annoyed as she pulls a lingerie set out, "All I ever see you in is your regular work cloths, and that jacket you stole from that red woman." she discards the set after being unable to make heads or tails of it.

"Well, unlike you, I actually have a fashion sense. Being a woman, such as myself, it's only rational that I have so many dresses and such. It's only to be expected that I have such a wardrobe. You know I've been around for a while. Every decade, on my birthday, I go out and get a new dress. Is that so wrong?" He questions, getting more irritated with each article of clothing she throws to the floor, "Watch where your throwing those things!" He shreeks before gasping, "N-No! Not that one! That one was worth six hundred pounds!" He cries out as he watches it fall to the floor.

"You spent six hundred pounds on THIS piece of shit? There's barly anything there. Just a few straps of cloth. What are these?" She asks pulling yet another item from the wardrobe, "Bunny ears?!"

Suddenly she hears a snapping noise as she discards the ears throwing them across the room, hitting Grell in the face, "That's it, Missy! I didn't mind you throwing the first, I could handle the second, but piling up my beautiful gowns like this, my beautiful and EXPENCIVE birthday presents and then you have the audacity to hit me in the face, with BUNNY EARS and calling my dress a piece of shit and straps of cloth!"

"God Grell, you have no fashion sense," She says as she throws yet another gown over her shoulder. Grell growls as he pulls away the gown that she just threw onto his head and screams, "That is it!" as he launches himself at Willow. As his body meets her's in an unsuspected tackle, they topple to the floor with a very unlady-like "oof." "So that's how it's gonna be, huh?" says Willow cracking her neck as she gets up. "All right girly-boy, it's on."

"Girly-boy?!" He shrieks followed by a high pitched, "Wahhh!" as Willow shoulder meets his chest knocking him to the floor, "At least I don't wear a wig named after a-Oof!" His words are cut off as a pillow meets his face. He gasps as she pulls the pillow away, "How dare you hit a lady in the face?!"

"Oh, my bad," WHAM she hits him a second time. Grell goes into a rage as he hears her mutter, "Gender confused,"

Grell yanks the pillow out of her hand, slams it to the floor and stands, "WILLOW YOU HAVE GONE TO FAR! If you don't end this now, I'm going to tell William just how obsessed you are with him,"

"What?" She gasps, "What do you mean, Grell?"

"Oh yes, I've seen you trying to imitate him in the bathroom mirror, with your hairbrush. I have a little video of my own," He chuckles.

Willow stops dead in her tracks, gapping at him. Suddenly a furious, demonic roar rips from her lips as she launches herself at Grell, trampling his six hundred pound dress, fists in the air. His jaw drops as he watches her stomp across his dress, "How you dare you!" He shrieks, swinging his fist, punching her in the side of the face.

Fists flying as they both fall to the floor, rolling on the floor punching, kicking and screaming. As Grell's teeth sink into Willow's shoulder, she screams and grabs a fist full of his beautiful hair, and rips it clean off his head. Screaming, horrified at what he knows this pain must mean, "My," He looks at Willow's hand, a fist full of blood red hair dangling from it, "MY HAIR!" He shrieks, scrambling toward the front door, not wanting any more of his pried and joy to be yanked away.

Willow stands, and growls, not willing to let her prey escape. She stomps toward him and clutches his ankle. He scrambles and clutches at the first thing he can reach. A piece of fabric caught in the door. As she pulls him back toward her, a resounding rip is heard as both stop dead in their tracks looking horrified at the article clutched and torn in Grell's hand, _Willow's Willy jacket_ Grell thinks horrified, "Good bye cruel world," He mutters just as his soul is about to escape his body due to fear, the door swings open, "WILLIAM!" Never had Grell been so happy to see another being in his life. Grell peeks outside to see other reapers ready to fight, their scythes held at the ready thinking a demon must of invaded the room. Once they see no demon they all walk away.

William looks down and see's the torn jacket and he whispers, "Grell, run and hide."

"Where?" Grell whispers back.

"Any where. Just go, let me calm her down." Grell's ankle easily slips from Willow's grasp as he scrambles out the door.

"William," Willow says, looking up at her brother, "What was that tearing noise just now?" she asks in a shuddering voice.

"Now Sister, as reapers, we know that every life must eventually come to an end,"

She looks at him horrified, "My...My" Tears welling in her eyes.

"That's right,"

"MY WILLY JACKET!" She wails, "MY WILLY JACKET...IT'S **DEAD!"** Her form sinks to the floor as she sobs, "NOOOO! NOT MY WILLY JACKET! IT WAS TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

"There, there Sister." He says patting her on the head, "All will be fine. We'll get you a new jacket."

"Really?" She looks up at him sniffling, "But it's not the same,"

"Your right! It will be even better then the last one," He says persuasively.

"How could talk like that! You talk about it like it isn't even here. How could you be so cruel?! We haven't even buried it yet!" She babbles.

"Buried it, what do you mean buried it?" He questions.

Willow's eyes grow wide, suddenly stopping as she stairs at him, "Nothing," She mumbles, "Fine. I'll get a new jacket," She says at an attempt to change the subject.

"Good, now go on. I have things I need to do before you drag me out of my house to go to a party I don't want to attend in the slightest." William explains as he flops onto the couch. Willow grins at him as she stands, whips the tears away from her face and goes off to find Grell.

After looking in the hallway, closets, under the beds she finally comes to the bathroom finding him in the bath tub with the shower curtin closed. She snaps it open, almost tearing it off it's rings. Grell screams and drops the small compact mirror he was looking into, trying to fix his hair to hid the bald spot she'd created.

"Grell, your coming with me," Willow demands staring down at him trying to find the mirror he dropped, not taking his eyes off her.

"Why should I?" He whines once he finds it between his legs, "You've ruined my hair!" He screeches pouting at her, trying to cover it up again. "How will I be able to attract a beautiful man now that you've ripped away a portion of my beauty...?" Willow sighs dejectedly kneeling on the ground, putting her arms on the side of the tub, putting her head in her arms looking at Grell. Grell just stairs at her, not knowing what to expect. Finally, Willow reaches out, pushes a part of his bangs over the bald spot and pulls two bobby pins from her pants pocket and puts them in his hair, "There," She smiles taking her hands away, "You look beautiful. Now let's go. We still have a party to go to tonight." She puts her hand out for Grell to grab.

She helps him from the tub, "So, where are we going?" He asks following behind her as they leave after waving good bye to William who ignores them.

After awkward silences, bickering about bald spots and murdered jackets, they finally make it to the coat shop. Willow sits on a small bench while Grell shifts through the many coats of all different colors.

"Here, Will. Why not this navy blue one! It would look so good on you! Navy blue is definitely your color," Grell explains holding it up to Willow's chest. She pushes it away absent mindedly, thinking about her dead jacket in her arms, "What's wrong with this one?" Grell asks putting a hand on his hip.

"I don't want blue, I want red," She explains fighting back more tears. Not wanting to brake down crying in public.

"Red?" Grell gasps, "Dear, you can't wear red." Grell nudges her over and sits on the bench next to her, "It doesn't look good with your completion," He explains.

"That makes no sense," Willow pouts, "This one is red,"

"Yes, and I dread the day I forced your brother to exchange that pink monstrosity for that red one so long ago. Well on second thought, not really."

Willow looks at him mouth agape, not believing what she just heard come out of his mouth. Grell fumbles trying to cover up the insult to the dead willy jacket, "Because I remember I saw the most amazing blue one right next to it," He lies trying to make it believable.

"You just don't want me to ware red because you think I'm going to show you up in 'your color'." Willow explains, looking back down at her dead jacket. Grell remains silent, not knowing how to deal with the bitter truth.

"Well, here, why don't you pick one out that you would like and I will take it into consideration. Being your fashion coordinator, it only seems fair," He explains standing up and holding his hand out for her, "I pick this one for you, so now it is your turn,"

"Ok," Willow stands and gently lays the jacket on the bench. She goes around the store scanning all the coats until she stops at one that catches her eye. She holds it up for Grell to see as he walks over, knowing from her expression she has found one.

"Will, we just talked about this, your not wearing red," Grell scolds her lightly.

"Well, you told me I could pick one out that I liked and we would go from there. I pick this one. So now we go from here," She explains almost wanting to start another fight with the red head just to rip more of his hair out.

"Alright, Young Master, we are here." Sebastian opens the door for Ciel to walk into the coat shop. It was spring, but it was still a bit cold out. He didn't want his Young Master to catch a cold. Even though it is impossible for him now, being a demon and all. Ciel still clung to the human charade. Noticing Ciel hadn't moved, he peeked into the store to see what was amiss. The scene that lay before him left him at a loss for words.

"Blue!" Grell yells holding up a jacket.

"Red!" William yells.

"Blue!"

"Red!"

"Blue!"

"Just admit it, that one is not for you,"

"Oh yeah? That's what you said about the last one," William yells.

"Yes, and now it's dead,"

William gasps, "How could you talk about him as if he's not here? He's right there, Grell, right there." He gestures to some body behind a cloths rack. The only thing showing are his boots. "It's all your fault Grell! You killed him! How could you talk about him like that? You cold blooded murder," William begins to cry into his hands.

"Sebastian, what is going on?" Ciel asks his butler who is just as confused.

"Young master, I'm not exactly sure myself, but it appears as if Grell has murdered some human in this coat shop. Because he apparently wasn't good enough for William. And it appears this person was a man. I should have known," Sebastian mumbles.

"I see." Ciel says, "Well thats very...um...well, simply out of character for William, don't you think? It's fairly disturbing to see him like this." Ciel shivers, covered in goose bumps.

"Yes, quite disconcerting, sir. Next thing you know, we'll see him smiling."

"Oh, bloody hell," says Ciel, horror struck.

"Indeed," agrees Sebastian, "It is simply unfathomable..."

"Will! You don't look good in red!" Grell yells back, "Red is my color, it's the color of passion, hatred, death and blood. Everything that I am," Grell explains gesturing extravagantly with each word.

"No, Grell. What you are is a contradiction," Willow explains getting more and more irritated with each word coming out of the red head's mouth.

"Exactly, that is why red is my color," He explains hearing the small bell on the door jingle. He looks over, "BASSY!" He exclaims flailing the jacket around as he races over to embrace the demon who side steps just in time to see Grell smash his face into the wall.

Willow turns to see "Bassy" and a little boy standing at the door. She walks up to them and looks them both up and down, "demon scum." Grell recovers and rushes over to Willow.

"Don't call him that, Will!" He complains watching Willow stair down the demons in front of her.

"Grell, please tell me the relationship between the two of you," Willow asks cutting daggers at Grell.

"Oh, can't you tell just by looking? He is my coldhearted lover!" Grell flutters with hearts dancing around his head.

"He is annoying and he is nothing to me," Sebastian explains impassively as Grell is off lost in his own little world.

"Good, I want it to stay that way."

"Oh, Will. Your just as cold hearted as ever," Grell winks at Sebastian who shudders inwardly.

"Grell, we have things to do. I want to get back to the dispatch. We still have to bury...Him." Willow fights the tears threatening to show in her eyes. She grabs Grell's hand and pulls him away before a tear escapes.

"Will, what's wrong?" Grell asks turning toward her, wiping it away with his thumb.

"I just want to go home," Willow says sitting back down on the bench, holding her Willy jacket close.

"We will, we just have to go...get fish!" Grell explains looking toward Sebastian who just glances back arching an eyebrow in confusion.

"I don't want fish," Willow sighs dejectedly.

Grell gasps in horror, "You...You don't want fish?! I find that very, very difficult to believe,"

"Grell, I'm not in the mood for fish today," She sniffles into her dead jacket, stuffing her face in it.

"Well, that's a shame," Grell begins walking toward Sebastian, "Because I know this amazing restaurant not far from here that serves amazing fish," Grell tries to persuade the crying girl on the bench. Turning to Sebastian he whispers, " Bassy, if you do me this favor, just do me this on thing,"

"Why should I do that?" Sebastian asks not wanting to help the red head at all.

"I'll leave you alone for two weeks,"

"Make it a month,"

"Three weeks,"

Sebastian turns to Ciel who looks incredibly board, "Oh, look at the time, Young Master, we should be going,"

"Ok, fine I'll make it a month!"

"Oh, yes! Young Master used to eat there when he was still human,"

"What was it called again...Ah yes! The Catch of the Day," Grell chirps.

Ciel chimes in, with a monotone voice, "Yes. The fish was amazing. Almost as good as Sebastian's,"

Willow's curiosity is piqued as the three continue to talk, "Does it have cod?" She asks in a small voice.

"Yes, and it's very juicy," Grell agrees walking back over to her.

"And perch?"

"Yes,"

"What about salmon?"

"Yes, wonderful salmon,"

"Does it have wine?"

"Yes, it has a wonderful wine selection. It also has beer,"

"Well!" Willow suddenly jumps up, grabs Grell's hand, "change of plans, Grell, we're going to lunch."

"Oh, alright," Grell yelps as he is dragged behind Willow, mumbling something as he is pulled out the door.

Willow stops in her tracks in the middle of the road as Grell almost runs into her back, "Will, what's wrong?"

"Um..." She looks up, "Maybe you should lead the way," trying to hide the fact that she is completely lost.

As they sit down at their table, Willow finally realizes she is wearing a blue blazer, she looks at Grell gasping with horror, "Grell, where did I get this jacket?"

"From the store, dear,"

"Did I steal it?" She asks in a small voice.

"Well did you pay for it?" Grell asks resting his chin on his intertwined fingers, elbows on the table.

"No..." Eyes growing larger with each passing second.

"Oh, I'm just joking, dear!" Grell giggles waving a hand at her, "I put it on you while you were talking with Bassy and I paid for it as we were leaving."

"Oh..." She looks down at it, "I must say it is a nice color, I do like it,"

"Of corse it is! After all, I picked it out. But if I may say," Grell reaches toward her sleeves, "It would looks so much better if you roll the sleeves up, just under the elbow," He does so to both her arms, "There we are, you look absolutely to die for." He smiles at her as he sits back down.

"Hello, I am your server this afternoon," A young human approaches the table with menus setting them down in front of each of them. Then setting a small card down, "Just holler if you need anything. I'll be back in a bit to take your order,"

"Well, isn't he a dish!" Grell looking at the young man's bottom as he walks away, "Mm, I could eat him up,"

"Grell." Willow puts a hand to her head, "Thats a woman,"

"What? But the name card says Daniel,"

"It's pronounced Dan-yell,"

"Oh, how disturbing,"

"What!? You get William and I mixed up all the time! Does that mean I'm disturbing too?" Willow spits back.

"My goodness dear, you snuck under my desk. I couldn't see you properly."

"What about when I came over earlier today?"

"You were trying to sound like William, and you know it!"

"Yes, still you should be able to tell us apart,"

"Well when your not wearing your wig its easy to tell."

"Hay! Don't be saying anything bad about my Willy wig," Willow yells

"Honestly, you really need to rename that thing," Grell shakes his head.

"Why what's wrong with my willy wig?" she asks just as a man walks by and almost spits his drink out, walking faster trying not to be rude.

Grell sighs heavily, "Will, do you even know what willy means?"

"Ya," Willow starts to get angry, "It's what Undertaker used to call William when we were young,"

"And how long ago was this?" Grell asks.

"Right before he hit puberty,"

"And why did he stop calling him that?"

"Because he didn't like it,"

Grell snorts, "I wonder why?"

"Ya I do wonder why," Willow then picks her menu and and begins scanning through it, "I always thought it was a faze he went through that turned him into the William he is today...boring."

"Are you ready to order?" Daniel returns as she pulls out the order pad and a pen.

"No, not yet, sorry." Willow says as Grell picks the menu up and slaps the bottom down on the table loudly, making the waitress jump in surprise.

"Alright, I'll give you two a few more minutes,"

"Den-yell, Dan-yell what kind of a name is Dan-yell?" Grell begins mumbling from behind the menu. The waitress looks at him in confusion.

"Don't mind her," Willow says fluttering her hand at Grell smiling awkwardly at the waitress, "It's been a very long day for us,"

"But it's only eleven o'clock,"

"She works third shift," Willow lies. The waitress nods in understanding.

Finally Daniel walks away, "What the hell is your problem?" Willow whisper-yells, "Are you honestly pissed off that she isn't a he?"

"Of corse not, I'm not that petty," Grell says back still hidding behind his menu, continuing to mumble under his breath.

Willow just shakes her head.

After a few minutes of silence between the two, Willow puts down the menu to start letting her mind wander. _Grell and I are going to need to go to Undertaker to burry the Willy Jacket. _Her face falls as she rests it on her hand that is propped up by her elbow on the table _I'm not looking forward to that visit. I know I'm going to get punished for not visiting him in over one hundred years. _She bites her lip at the thought of what he might to do to her. _I hope he dosen't nail me to the sign above the shop again. _

"Ma'am?" A voice brakes her from her thoughts, "Ma'ma?" Willow shakes her head and looks up at Daniel, "Ma'am are you ready to order?"

"Oh, yes, sorry about that," Willow opens her menu again, "I'll take one herring pie, one perch in garlic butter sauce, two orders of your fish and chips, one of your baked salmon with maple sauce, one anchovy and caviar toast," With each order placed, the waitresses widen a bit more, "one order of your Calamria with dijon cream, and one beat root cured salmon," Willow finally puts the menu down, looking up at the waitress, her eyes wide unbelieving.

"Are you going to want any boxes with that?" Daniel asks.

_ "_No thank you, but I will also take two bottles of white wine,"

"Is that all for you Ma'am"

"Yes that is all for me,"

"And for you Ma'am?" Daniel looks to Grell. _She called me Ma'am! Forget the name._

"Oh, darling, I would like the cured sea bass, with the apple and beat root salad," Grell says sighing, "Ah, Bassy,"

"Is that all for you two then?" Daniel asks putting the order pad back in her apron.

"Yes," Willow says seeing as how Grell is lost in his own little world.

Willow looks at Grell to see his whimsical expression, he licks his lips and slowly whips a bit of drool slipping from his open lips. Willow Giggles at the display. Grell shakes his head, snapping out of his day dream of Sebastian slowly walking toward him, shirtless as Grell sits on the bed.

"What are you thinking about, Grell?" Willow asks propping her head on her arm again.

"Sea bass," He sighs still having a smile on his face, finally he looks up at Willow, "Uh. it's delisious," He laughs.

_ "_Can I have a taste of it?"

"No, he's all mine,"

_Why is everything a man with him?_

"So we have to go and see that wacky mortician to burry your jacket?" Grell asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Ya he is kind of waky." Willow agrees with a smile

"And creepy,"

"He's not THAT creepy, execpt for when he itches his butt,"

"What?"

"Ya! He wares those redicously long sleeves, and his oversized nails, you don't know where that hand is! And he makes these satisfied grunting gurgely noises! It's horrifying!" Willow hugs herself and shudders, "The horror,"

"O...k, whatever you say Willow dear," Grell averts his eyes.

"Hay, do you think he still has that old camera?" Willow asks after a while.

"Yes, he used it to make those creepy dolls. He added onto the ends of their records, he dressed up like that Charly Chaplin fellow,"

Willow throws her head back and laughs loudly at the image placed in her head from the description, "Do you remember that prank we pulled at reaper academy?"

Grell begins to laugh, "That was so funny!" He stops abruptly, "That poor bird," Willow grimaces at the memory.

"Alright, here is your food," Daniel says carrying Grell's order. Behind her is three other waiters carrying Willow's order.

"Oh, goodie!" Grell exclaims.

After Willow gets all her food, Grell looks at the two bottles of white whine, "I do hope one of those is for me, Dear,"

"If you wanted a bottle you should have gotten one," Willow says through a mouthful of food. She pops the wine bottle open with her hands before the waiter could get a chance. The waiter puts a glass down in front of Grell as Willow drinks from the bottle. After downing half the bottle, Willow starts on her food.

"My goodness, Will," Grell complains after the waiter leaves the table, "Where did your manners go?" He asks after a fish bone lands on the edge of his plate. He flicks it off trying not to touch it the best he can. Willow completely ignores him, "Will," Grell says louder. She looks up abruptly finally hearing her name, her mouth full of food, a fish scale on her chin, "Do you even know what a fork is for?"

She swallows loudly, "Duh, it's for putting in your hand and forgetting about. Every one knows that. I just skip the first step," Grell shakes his head and begins on his food.

"Ah, sea bass, how I love thee," He beams as he begins to cut a small piece off with a knife.

"Really, why do you like sea bass so much? It's not even that good,"

"Shush you," Grell hisses at her, "It's not that I like the fish so much as I like the name,"

"You like the name?" Willow says slowly trying to figure out why.

"Yes, the name. Try saying it five times fast,"

"Um...ok," Willow gives him an akward look then begins, "Sea bass-sea-bassysbassybassybass," She shrugs her shoulder still not understanding and begins to devour her food once again.

"Alright, are you ready to go now, Will," Grell asks after sitting for an extra ten minutes waiting for Willow to finish her massive meal. Willow leans back in her chair, slings her left arm over the back and pats her stomach with the other.

"Oh, ya. I needed that," She sighs with a big smile on her face. _Honestly, where does she put that all?_ Grell asks himself as he stands, "Alright, let's go. We have to go and burry your jacket," He reminds Willow as he walks around the table and lightly hits her arm.


End file.
